Sudden Spook
by emmad96
Summary: My first FF.  M rating for later chapters.  Review please!  Honesty appreciated, but dont be rude.  Chapter two now up, sorry for the wait.
1. Happiness is never for long

"Sam!" Andy yelled from the foot of the stairs, gripping the handrail, trying not to completely loose the plot. "SAM!" she yelled louder, getting majorly pissed when he didn't answer her. "Officer Samuel Swarek! What the hell is this!" she screeched, holding a piece of paper between her thumb and index finger, as he appeared at the top of the carpeted stairs wearing only a pair of black boxer briefs.

"I don't know _McNally_, enlighten me, please." He said, a cheeky grin spreading across his face as she started up the stairs towards him. She stopped and pointed a finger at him, a furious look on her beautiful face.

"DO NOT give me that look, you know exactly what is written on this piece of paper!" she yelled, wishing she was closer to him so she could wipe the grin off his face. "But seeing as you have forgotten, shall I tell you?" she followed, a river of fury pouring out of her mouth with the words. He crossed his arms over his tanned, sculpted-by-an-angel chest, leant against the banister, nodded his head and flashed a dimpled smile. They both knew what was on that bit of paper, and that he was purposely playing dumb just to get a rise out of Andy. "_Sam, meet me in the locker room before shift tomorrow so we can talk about that thing that we wanted to do,_" Andy read form the piece of paper, looking up to glare at Sam before continuing, "_I know you want to do it. Lots of love, J._" she finished. Glaring at Sam, she climbed three more stairs so that she was right in front of him. "Who. The hell. Is 'J'?" she said, her voice quiet but had a tone that said 'tell me now or else'.

"Weeeell, it's not what you think, but it does have something to do with you." Sam replied, smiling and turning back towards their bedroom to continue getting ready for work. He felt her follow him and yank on his arm, turning him around.

"Sam. I swear to god, you better tell me about this, right now, or I will make you pay for it." Andy seethed, fury filling her every pore. She was about to scream some more about it, but she was hushed by a loving, passionate kiss. She pushed him away and felt like she was about to explode with anger.

"McNally. _Don't over think it._ I love you, and only you. So get a move on, we have to be at work in forty five minutes." He said, once again turning and walk off after gently tapping her sexy ass. Andy stood in the middle of the landing, dumbstruck over the way he could work his magic and completely throw her off the scent with only a kiss and declaring his undying love. She pulled herself together and remained furious at him while they quickly dressed and got ready for work. The car ride in was completely silent until they reached the parking lot of the barn. She got out of the car and slammed the door behind her, furiously walking towards the station. Half way across the parking lot she turned back to face Sam who was pulling their bags out of the back of his truck.

"You had better bloody hope that Best doesn't have us on the desk today, because I swear to god I will kill you if you do that freaking adorable, gorgeous, stupid, lovey-dovey dimpled smile at me again today!" She screamed across the parking lot, secretly hoping he would, because she loved that smile so much. Her wish came true as he did exactly as she asked him not to. "SAM!" she screeched, turning and storming into the station, catching a few curious and startled looks from her outburst.

"Sammy, I love you I do." Oliver whispered into Sam's ear, his warm, moist breath creeping between Sam's shirt and skin.

"Hey, brother." Sam said, chuckling and batting Ollie away before slinging both bags over his shoulder.

"So, what did you do this time?" Ollie asked as they started walking towards the station.

"Y'know how I got that note in my locker yesterday?" Sam replied, yanking the station door open and walking through.

"Ooohh, and let me guess, she thinks that your cheating on her with someone?" Ollie said as the stopped outside the women's locker room. Sam nodded his head and pushed the door open so he could give Andy her bag. He could hear a murmur of early morning conversation, but only just as the room was filled with a banging sound and swearing. Sam heard Ollie tut behind him as the door swung shut. Sam received a couple of angry glares from Noelle and Gail as they quickly exited the room, not wanting to be around when Andy went nuclear. Sam was not surprised to see Andy attacking her locker as he rounded the corner with her best friend, Traci, sitting on the bench silently. Traci shot Sam one of the most fury filled death stares he had seen in a while.

"Really Sam? You didn't even have to decency to cheat on her with someone other than Jo Rosati?" Traci spat, her words hitting Sam like venom.


	2. Oh no he didn't, did he?

"God no! I would never do that to her! Do you really think that I would hurt her the way that slimy, sleezy git did?" Sam exclaimed, rushing to Andy. "Andy, look at me," he said, holding her face in his warm, masculine hands, "I love you more than I have ever loved before in my life and I would rather die than hurt you in any way." Sam whispered, looking straight into her beautiful eyes, tracing his finger along her jawbone.

"Sam, I just can't handle being hurt again like that." Andy whispered, looking into Sam's soul as if they were the only people on the planet. He leant forward and brushed his lips tenderly against hers before kissing her properly. Their tongues lovingly caressed each other and both Andy and Sam sighed as they tasted each other.

"Andy, I love you. More than you could imagine. When Luke hurt you, all I wanted to do was be there and comfort you." Sam whispered, only loud enough for Andy to hear as he pulled away from her and rested his forehead against hers.

"I love you too Sam." She replied. They both broke apart when they heard a cough behind them.

"Now that you too have made up, perhaps we could get to parade on time?" Traci said, gesturing towards the door with her head as she tied her hair back. Andy blushed and Traci could have sworn she saw just a wee bit of rosiness on Sam's cheeks.

"Um, yeah, right." Sam stammered. "Here's your bag, by the way," Sam said as he plonked Andy's bag on the bench, "I'll see you guys in parade." He finished, kissing Andy on the forehead and leaving to go get changed for shift. He only just made it to parade and flopped down in a chair next to Oliver.

"Oi, Sam, what about that talk we were supposed to have this morning?" Jerry hissed in Sam ear, grabbing his broad shoulders. Ollie chuckled next to them and Jerry forced his chair between his two best friends.

"Oh, yeah, about that, I kinda had to do some damage control because youknowwho found your note in my jeans, idiot." Sam replied, playfully slapping Jerry on the chest. Jerry was about to respond when he noticed Luke and Andy having a heated conversation in the D's office. He nodded his head in their direction just as Best began parade. Sam quickly excused himself and went to see what was happening. He was just about to open the door when he heard Andy let rip.

"You are a smug, snide pig headed asshole Luke Callaghan!" she screamed. "I cannot believe that I let myself believe that you were the 'nice guy' that I had been looking for!"

"Oh come off it, the entire time you were with me you were thinking about Swarek! Don't deny it either, I saw the way you too looked at each other!" Luke yelled back, his eyes narrowing.

"Don't you dare bring Sam into this!" Andy yelled, her hands clenching into fists as she struggled not to hit him or throw something. Sam decided that now would be the best time to intervene and did so.

"Ok, what's going on here?" he said, his voice filled with the authority that he used on the streets. The tension was so thick in the room that you would need a chainsaw just to cut it. He looked at Andy, his eye asking her more than his voice. He could see tears in her eyes and he took her hand in his to comfort her.

"Why don't you ask him. He's the one who dragged me in here then started giving me a round up for some paperwork then accused me of being a whore." Andy said, her fingers intertwining with Sam's. Sam felt fury surge through his body and he struggled to contain it. He turned towards Luke and was now well aware of the crowd watching the scene unfold.

"So Luke. What do you think gives you the right to verbally abuse a fellow officer of this division." Sam said, his voice low and serious.

"What the hell gives you the right to stick your nose in my business?" Luke replied, a smirk spreading across his face. Sam stepped closer to Luke, letting go of Andy's hand.

"I think, considering that Officer McNally is my partner and ex rookie, it makes this," Sam said, gesturing from Luke to himself to Andy, "my business, don't you?"

"Yeah, sure, she's just your partner that you live with and sleep with. Or is that the problem? Has she finally realised that she doesn't love you?" Luke said, stepping up to Sam, close enough that their chests were almost touching. Sam didn't know what came over him, but suddenly his fist was connecting with Luke's smug face and Luke was stumbling backwards. He heard a whoop and cheer from who could only be Dov and Chris.

"You're done, Swarek!" Luke yelled as Oliver and Jerry ran in to pull Sam back.

"Ollie, let me go, now." Sam growled, pulling his arms from his friends grasp and advanced towards Luke. As Luke's fist was swooping through the air, Sam kicked him with the base of his foot, smack in the middle of the chest, sending him flying backwards, a clatter of chairs and desks adding to the uproar that was the rest of the division.

"Officer Swarek! My office, now!" came a commanding voice and suddenly the room was silent apart from Luke and Sam panting. "You two as well, McNally and Callaghan." Best growled, wrenching the door wide open and storming up the stairs to his glass walled office. 'Sammy, didn't I tell you?' he though, sitting in his swivel chair and hitting his keyboard with a bit too much force.


End file.
